Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system including a printing apparatus, a portable terminal device, and a server connectable to each other, a portable terminal device, and a print control program.
Description of the Related Art
A technology is publicly known which is configured so that a portable terminal device including a smartphone, a tablet terminal, or the like is mounted with a browser accessible to a cloud server accesses a server through the browser, and sets to select, as a data set to be printed, a file stored in the server. Whereas, a technology is also publicly known which is configured so that a portable terminal device is mounted with an application or a browser for operating a printing apparatus, accesses a printing apparatus, and set print settings to the printing apparatus from the portable terminal device.
However, although such setting to select a data set to be printed from a server and such print setting set to a printing apparatus are configured from the same portable terminal device, the set contents themselves are stored in the server or the printing apparatus, and conventionally, a browser for selecting data from the server, and an application or a browser for setting print settings to a printing apparatus are not associated with each other. Therefore, the print settings set to the printing apparatus cannot print data selected from a cloud server.
Conventionally, as a printing system for causing a printing apparatus to print a data set to be printed on a cloud server, a printing system is proposed in JP 2008-083984 A. In the printing system, a portable terminal device obtains print setting items from a printing apparatus to cause a user to set print settings on the portable terminal device, further obtains and displays information about the data sets to be printed stored in a server to cause the user to select any from the data sets to be printed, and makes a print request to the printing apparatus adding information of the print settings and the data selection performed by the user on the portable terminal device, and the printing apparatus obtains the data set to be printed from the server based on information from the portable terminal device, and prints the obtained data set according to the print settings set on the portable terminal device.
Further, printing methods, as follows, are also known. A printing method in which printing apparatuses connectable to a cloud server are identified, and a printing apparatus from which the user desires to output an object to be printed is selected, and a printing method in which a printing apparatus obtains authentication information, such as a login ID or password, from a portable terminal device logging in to a cloud server, and the user logs in to the server from a printing apparatus, using the authentication information to obtain data to be printed.
However, in the technology described in JP 2008-083984 A, the data set to be printed is transferred from the server, and the print settings are set from the portable terminal device, so that the printing apparatus needs to wait for transfer of the data set to be printed after the print settings are set, and print settings of a next job cannot be set during waiting.
Further, in the printing method in which printing apparatuses connectable to a cloud server are identified, and a printing apparatus from which the user desires to output an object to be printed is selected, print settings of only the server can be set, and disadvantageously, print settings of the printing apparatus cannot be set.
Further, in the printing method in which a printing apparatus obtains authentication information from a portable terminal device logging in to a cloud server, and the user logs in to the server from a printing apparatus, using the authentication information to obtain data to be printed, the authentication information stored in the portable terminal device is reported to the printing apparatus, therefore, this method has a security problem.